The subject invention relates to a Land Grid Array (LGA) socket and a substrate ground clip for the integrity of the electrical signals passing through the array.
Various packages or devices exist within the computer industry which require interconnection to a printed circuit board. These devices have lands or balls which are placed on various centerline spacings, some of which are at approximately 1.0-mm centerline spacing, and some above and below that centerline spacing. These devices are profiled with arrays of 50 by 50 and even greater. Given the plurality of lands, their centerline spacing, and given the force applied to each land, this device causes a variety of problems in practice in connection to the printed circuit board.
Sockets exist within the market for the interconnection of such devices, and can include a substrate having a plurality of contacts positioned in an array. If the array is metal, there is a possibility that the electrical signals passing through the contacts may include electromagnetic waves on the surface of the metal substrate. The noise from these waves could negatively affect the performance of the interconnection.
These and other problems are addressed by the present invention.